Tsundere Man, and His Loyal Follower
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Dan jika nanti akan ada Superhero baru, aku akan—pasti akan—yang menjadi Loyal Follower nya! Itulah mimpiku! NO YAOI. RnR ya qaqa :3


_Aku—kodeku adalah Takao Kazunari. Lebih mirip nama ya? Aku masuk—dilahirkan di_ Power World _dalam Fraksi_ Loyal Follower, _atau bisa dibilang, pengikut setia._

 _Pengikut setia apa?_

Superhero _. Ya._ Superhero _. Kita ambil contoh; kau tahu Superman? Tentu saja bukan? Semua orang tahu_ Superhero _satu ini. Dengan ciri khas celana dalam merah ketat diluarnya._

 _Itulah Superhero._ Superhero _ini terlahir dari benih-benih kekuatan. Benih-benih yang di tetaskan di PKPSBL—Pusat Kekuatan Para Superhero yang Baru Lahir. (Bukan BL yang_ itu _, ya.) Saat benih matang, tanpa harus dipanen, mereka akan mencari kandidat Superhero sendiri. Dan jika benih sudah menemukan kandidat, benih akan tertanam di tubuh snag kandidat. Menciptakan sebuah metabolisme baru ditubuh. Metabolisme yang menyebabkan 'kekuatan' tertanam pada setiap sel-sel darah mereka. Dan beberapa hari kemudian setelah mereka (si kandidat itu) mengetahui kekuatannya,_ LF—loyal Follower _yang terpilih akan mendatanginya._

 _Itu jika ada benih yang tumbuh di PKPSBL. Karena akhir-akhir ini benih tidak muncul. Bahkan benih yang matang—nihil!_

 _Aku akan mengambil contoh mengenai_ LF _._

 _Kau tau Batman? Lelaki pemilik mobil canggih warna hitam itu. Tahu kan? Kalau begitu… kau pasti tahu Robin? Ya, robin. Aku sejenis Robin itu._ Loyal Follower _nya Batman. Yang selalu membantu, mengawal, sang_ Superhero _untuk mencapai kemenangan melawan kejahatan._

 _(Ah iya. Kalian harus mengetahui bahwa Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Spiderman, mereka semua terlahir—kekuatan mereka terlahir di_ Power World _ini. Keren 'kan?)_

 _Tapi hingga saat ini aku belum mendapat tugas untuk mengawal (anggap saja begitu) satu Superhero-pun._

 _Mengapa?_

 _Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Benih matang—ataupun yang baru mau tumbuh—nihil adanya (atau mungkin aku memang tidak terpilih)._

 _Tak adanya benih, berarti tak ada superhero. Tak ada superhero, berarti tak ada pekerjaan untuk Loyal Follower._

 _Dan jika nanti akan ada Superhero baru, aku akan—pasti akan—yang menjadi Loyal Follower nya! Itulah mimpiku!_

.

.

 **Tsundere Man, and His Loyal Follower**

 _A_ _ **kikyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _Tsundere Man, and His Loyal Follower ©_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_

 _ **Warn:**_ _Fantasi gaje, dan kawan-kawannya. Ooc lah, typo lah, alur kecepetan lah, bahasa babibubebo lah semuanya ada. fiks. Btw diusahakan no yaoi(?). ga ah yaoiin aja—ga :v KEGAJEAN TINGKAT DEWA. MENIMBULKAN PUSING, MUNTABER, KADAS, KURAP, KUTU AI—adoh. :v_

 _ **K/n:**_ _Btw ini genrenya Sci-fi Fantasy kah? :v_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_ _And don't forget to_ _ **review!**_

.

.

Sudah 16 tahun mimpi itu tertanam di pikirannya. Dan sudah 16 tahun pula mimpi itu tidak—belum jadi kenyataan.

Meski begitu, semangat juang '45 nya tak akan pernah sirna. Karena Takao percaya, kelak dia akan menjadi _Loyal Follower_ terbaik. (dia bahkan sampai rela banting tulang(?) siang-malam sampai lupa makan (atau memang tidak punya makanan) untuk belajar memenuhi kebutuhan Superhero.)

Siang ini, di _Power World_ , remaja _raven_ sedang mengutak-atik rak buku. Sudah puluhan buku yang didapatnya, namun sepertinya buku-buku itu bukan incaran si _raven_. Mulai dari buku setipis helaian rambut hingga setebal kaki _Titan_ kelas 50 meter—salah satu nama monster teridentifikasi di PIMBL—Pusat Identifikasi Monster Baru dan Lama—(bukan BL _itu_ ya) berserakan dilantai kamarnya.

"Ah, ada!"

Buku berukuran normal—seperti buku-buku biasa di bumi—berjudul 'Me and My Superhero' di ambilnya. Jangan terkecoh dengan judul buku seperti judul dongeng itu. Karena buku yang Takao ambil adalah buku penjelasan mengenai 'Apa yang akan kalian (Loyal Follower) lakukan jika sudah menemukan Superheronya masing-masing'—begitu yang tertulis di _summary_ sang buku.

Konten buku perchapter meliputi; desain nama panggung (seperti nama Superhero dan pasangannya), desain pakaian panggung (kostum perdana) jenis-jenis kekuatan (disini hanya berisi mengenai jenis-jenis kekuatan secara luas, bukan mendetil. Untuk info lebih lanjut, silahkan beli buku C. H. I. K. A. R. A di toko buku terdekat— _ukh_.) dan masih banyak lagi.

"Wah keren…" gumam Takao tak sadar. Matanya berbinar setiap melihat gambar ataupun tulisan-tulisan aneh didalam buku. "Kapan ya, aku bisa begini… kan keren kalau aku menjadi LF-nya Ant-man…"

Beruntung sebelum gumaman Takao semakin kesini semakin tidak jelas, pintu kamarnya terbuka otomatis—karena Takao tidak mengubah mode pintu menjadi _locked_ —menampilkan seorang lelaki paruh baya bertubuh jumbo.

"Kode: Takao Kazunari?" suara bariton tak ada seksi-seksinya terdengar. Mana mungkin suara itu bisa menarik atensi Takao dari buku Superhero pentingnya. Jadi Takao menganggapnya angin bertiup, dan melanjutkan angan-angannya.

" _Ehem_ ," lelaki tua itu berdeham meminta atensi bernada ' _Sempay notis meh!'_ dari Takao. "Kode: Takao Kazunari?"

Ia memanggil Takao sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi, tidak ada respon.

" **WOY SEMPAY! NOTIS MEH NAPA SIH! HAYATI LELAH NIH LAMA-LAMA—** _ukh_." Salah skrip. Maaf, benar-benar salah skrip.

Lelaki paruh baya—lebih enak dipanggil tua—berjalan masuk melangkahi tumpukan buku berantakan di kamar Takao tanpa tahu sopan santun. _Tap, tap, tap_. Hentakan kaki bahkan tidak membuat hati Takao gentar untuk menoleh—memastikan bunyi apa itu. _Raven_ masih terus fokus berandai-andai dengan buku Superhero.

 _Tuk._ Bunyi tongkat kayu yang di pukul pelan ke pundak Takao.

Pak tua. Apa anda masih berharap Takao akan memberikan atensinya padamu? Tentu saja tidak! buku Superhero masih lebih penting dibanding anda— _ukh_.

"Kode: Takao Kazunari. Saya Kode: Ootsubo- _sama_ ," ukh. Ada apa dengan penggunaan kata 'Kode'? apa sebegitu inginnya pak tua menginginkan atensi Takao? Dan apa itu… - _sama_? Sepertinya agak… _narsis_ … ya? "Kau tahu 'kan? _Suffix –sama_ digunakan untuk apa dan siapa?"

Jeda.

Ada jeda setelah Ootsubo- _sama_ (nama asli (sepertinya) si Pak tua, lelaki paruh baya, lelaki tua) mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya(?).

 _Suffix –sama? Hm… kalau tidak salah, itu suffix untuk para petinggi P4SBL (Perkumpulan Para Petinggi Pengawas Superhero Baru Lahir) deh…_

 _Raven_ menoleh dengan dramatis. _Slow motion._

"Heh?" air muka _raven_ —yang awalnya berbinar bahagia—berubah mengerut. Seperti membuat pertanyaan 'Anjay. Siapa nih bapak-bapak tua main nyelonong masuk ke kamar gue?'

Kali ini wajah berbinar malah terpasang manis di muka pak tua—sebut saja mawar—salah. Sebut saja Ootsubo- _sama_. "Akhirnya Kode: Takao Kazunari mau menoleh jug—"

"Panggil saja Takao, _sir._ Kalau pakai Kode-kodean didengarnya tidak enak. Seperti _sir_ minta _**kode**_ sama saya saja."

Sekarang,Ootsubo- _sama_ sedang berusaha menahan amarah tidak jelasnya yang sudah sampai ditenggorokan. Diduga kemarahannya barusan karena Takao seperti sedang mempermainkannya(?).

"Ehem. Saya punya urusan dengan anda. Bisa Kod—Takao- _san_ ikut saya?"

 _Glek._ Takao punya firasat buruk mengenai ini.

"Uh… ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsundereman.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah…"

 _Cengok._ Hanya itu yang bisa Takao lakukan saat melihat gedung tinggi menjulang melayang dihadapannya ini. Gedung bertuliskan 'BADAN PENYULUHAN LOYAL FOLLOWER BARU LATIHAN' atau disingkat gedung BPLFBL ini, adalah pusat program pelatihannya sebagai LF selama 10 tahun terakhir (Program pelatihan bisa dimulai sejak berumur 6 tahun.) pusat dimana dia—Takao, berharap bisa mendatangi tempat ini dan mendapatkan penghargaan LF terbaik. Yah… meski itu masih mimpi ya. Takao hingga detik ini saja belum dapat superhero.

"Selamat datang di Gedung BPLF… BL." Ucap Ootsubo- _ama_ ambigu. Kenapa pula huruf BPLF dan BL harus dipisah begitu?

" _A-ano…_ Ootsubo- _sama_ , kenapa kita harus ketempat ini ya?"

 _Apa jangan-jangan… aku mau diberi penghargaan? Secepat ini!? Astaga! Indah sekali hidupku!_

"Hm? Kenapa? Ya habisnya, yang harus dibicarakan adalah _ini_."

Sayang Takao terlalu sibuk terlena dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu Gedung BPLFBL ini ketimbang mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Ootsubo- _sama_ mengenai ' _ini_.'

 _Ting!_ Baru saja melewati pos keamanan yang ketatnya minta ampun, kemudian ke meja administrasi, dan masuk ke dalam _lift_ , tapi sudah sampai saja di lantai 61—tempat Takao dan Ootsubo- _sama_ akan berbincang-bincang. (tentu saja Takao tak akan tahu. soalnya sedari tadi, dia sibuk memain-mainkan air mancur kecil di kolam ikan _lift_.)

"Mulai dari lantai 61 sampai dengan 81 adalah milik Fraksi Loyal Follower Shuutoku—salah satu dari 7 Fraksi LF di Power World. Ketujuh fraksi ini memiliki maksimal 20 lantai di gedung BPLFBL. Dan jika anda ingin berkunjung ke Fraksi Loyal Follower lain, anda harus—WOI! OMONGAN ORANG DIDENGERIN KEK!"

Penjelasan panjang lebar selanjutnya (yang sebelumnya saat perjalanan dari lobby menuju lantai 61) kembali tidak didengarkan Takao. Alasan kali ini adalah; poster Superhero serta LF-nya yang di kelola oleh FLF (Fraksi Loyal Follower) Shuutoku. Seperti Ant-woman (saudaranya Ant-man), Catboy, PowerRanger(?), Megaloman(?), dan sebagainya telah menarik atensi Takao (lagi) dari pada dengan lelaki tua ini.

"Ah? Eh? Ah ya, maaf… Ootsubo- _sama_ … hehe." _Nyengir._ Satu hal yang masih bisa Takao lakukan sekarang.

"Hadeh…" Ootsubo geleng-geleng kepala. Batinnya berteriak 'Hayati lelah bang!' dengan dramatisnya. "… Langsung ke intinya saja deh ya?"

Di lorong lantai 61 Gedung BPLFBL FLF Shuutoku yang sunyi ini, atmosfernya semakin mencekam. Air muka Takao dan Ootsubo mengeras—tanda (mau) serius.

"Saya ingin anda," _glek._ Takao menelan air liurnya sendiri yang berperisa jeruk— _ukh_. "… untuk menjadi Loyal Follower Superhero terbaru."

 _Eh? Apa!?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsundereman.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya ingin anda," _glek._ Takao menelan air liurnya sendiri yang berperisa jeruk— _ukh_. "… untuk menjadi Loyal Follower Superhero terbaru."

"Eh?"

Butuh waktu yang (sangat) lama untuk Takao mencerna kalimat barusan.

Ootsubo kembali geleng-geleng kepala. Bahkan sekarang tangannya mengibarkan bendera putih—tanda menyerah. Apa Hayati sudah sebegitu lelahnya— _uhk_.

"Jadi… maksud saya… saya mau anda, Kode: Takao Kazunari untuk menjadi Loyal Follower Projek Superhero terbaru kami."

 _Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!?_

"Eh? Eeeeh? Be-beneran nih!?" terkejut? Tentu saja. Mimpinya (dari sekian mimpi yang lain) selama ini akhirnya terkabul! Mimpi untuk menjadi Loyal Follower! "Ootsubo- _sama_ tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Ck. Yaelah lo pikir gue… tampang-tampang penipu heh?" mungkin karena diakibatkan terlalu lelah dengan keleletan otak Takao, Ootsubo jadi harus menggunakan bahasa informal saat berbicara.

 _Iya sih, mirip penipu di mataku…_

"Mari saya jelaskan, tapi tidak disini."

Ootsubo berjalan dengan gagahnya melewati ruang demi ruang. Takao dengan setia mengikuti Ootsubo dibelakangnya seperti guguk(?).

Tibalah mereka berdua didepan pintu 'RUANG PRIVASINYA OOTSUBO- _SAMA_ 'dibawah tulisan kapital itu, terdapat tulisan lainnya; 'MASUK, CEBAN' membuat Takao berfikir dua kali untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

 _Rugi deh gue kalo masuk bayar ceban_. "Uh… Ootsubo- _sama_? Anu… itu…" _onyx_ -nya melirik kearah papan tulisan.

Mungkin karena si Ootsubo ini sudah sering membawa tamu yang mengkode seraya melirik papan ruangannya, atau dia ini sangat _**peka**_ , jadi tanpa Takao menyebutkan diteil-nya, Ootsubo sudah tahu.

"Ah, itu tidak usah dipikirkan," Ootsubo membukakan pintu. "Silahkan masuk."

"O-oke… ?"

" _Entar aja deh gue nagih ceban nya…_ " pikir Ootsubo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsundereman.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf nih, saya lagi tidak bisa bertele-tele, habis ini ada janji penting."

Seduduknya Takao dan Ootsubo di kursi masing-masing, atmosfer berubah menegak—menegang.

"Langsung ke intinya (lagi) saja ya?" Takao ngangguk-ngangguk tanda tidak mengert—mengerti.

Meski air mukanya menengang, cahaya dimatanya menandakan bahwa ada senter di san— _ukh_. Menandakan bahwa semangatnya sedang menggebu-gebu minta digebuk. Karena ya… ini kan mimpi (salah satu dari sekian mimpi) Takao. Tentu saja dia senang(?) kan?\

"Sebuah benih tumbuh, dan sudah siap mencari kandidat," Ootsubo membuat jeda sebelum kalimatnya sampai ke bagian klimaks. Takao _dag-dig-dug_. "Sayangnya ada kejanggalan dalam benih ini."

 _Tek!_ Perasaan tidak enaknya datang kembali. _Ada apa ini? Apa benihnya mati? Eh tunggu. Mana mungkin benih bisa mati? Hingga detik ini tidak pernah ada penjelasan bahwa benih bisa mati 'kan?_

"Ke-kejanggalan apa ya… ?" suaranya bergetar, takut ditimpahi tanggung jawab besar untuk mengurusi pemakaman sang benih(?).

"Ehem _,_ " _yaelah pake acara batuk-batuk sok keren dulu lagi._ "Benih ini **memang** sudah matang. Kejanggalannya disini. Anda tahu bukan? Bahwa benih yang sudah matang, akan otomatis mencari kandidatnya sendiri?"

Takao mengangguk-ngangguk atas-bawah tanda mengerti (sedikit).

"Nah, benih ini tidak mencari kandidat. Dia masih menempel pada _sulur kekuatan_."

 _Sulur kekuatan? Kalau tidak salah… benda itu seperti selang yang meneransfer inti sari benih, deh…_ "Lalu? A-apa… benih itu mati!?"

" _Gila. Telmi bangke nih anak satu._ " Ootsubo sebal. Padahal dia sudah menjelaskan pajang lebar, tapi Takao masih belum tangkap. Apa sedari tadi dia berbicara, Takao hanya mendengarkan tapi tidak mengerti? "Seperti yang saya bilang **tadi** , benih itu sudah matang. Secara logis, benih itu tidak **mati** , 'kan?"

 _Raven_ ber-oh ria antara mengerti dan tidak.

"Ngerti?"

"Engga."

 _Duagh!_ Ootsubo terjungkir balik dari kursi yang didudukinya.

" _Kamvret. Lanjut aja deh ngomongnya. Bodo amat dah mau nih anak ngerti atau kaga."_ Mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan— _ukh_ , bangkit dari jatuhnya, Ootsubo melanjutkan ocehan tak penting.

"Yang ingin saya katakan adalah," tegang lagi… "Saya ingin anda untuk mencari kandidat secara manual."

 _Eh? EEEHHHHH!? Maksudnya secara manual teh, kayak jaman purba dulu gitu!? Yang buat nyari kandidat aja harus mondar-mandir maju-mundur cantik!? Alamak…_

"A-anu… apa itu ga terlalu ribet ya? Ootsubo- _sama_?"

" _Sabodo teing._ " Ootsubo menyengir misterius. "Tentu saja tidak. Saya akan memberikan anda kriterianya. Jadi kata ' _ **ribet**_ ' itu hilang."

 _Gila. Kamvret abis nih petinggi LF Shuutoku. A-tapi… lebih baik dari pada gue ga direkrut sih._

"Ba-baiklah. Apa kriteria kandidatnya?"

Ootsubo menyengir misterius lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsundereman.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ribet. Ribet abis kamvret. Sialan Ootsubo- _sama_ apalah itu!" apa kalian tahu siapa _ikkemen_ yang sedang mengomel ini? Tentu saja Takao! Siapa lagi!

" _Kriterianya mudah. Dia harus pemalu, mudah blushing, masih polos, rambutnya harus hijau, pakai kacamata, dan yang terpenting… dia harus_ _ **tsundere**_." _Ootsubo mendengus bahagia setelah mengucapkan kriteria panjang lebar._

"Kamvret banget ga sih!? Itumah seperti dia sudah mengincar seseorang, bukan!?"

 _Tuk!_ Kerikil tak bersalah menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan lelaki imut ini. Kerikil melambung jauh, terbang tinggi, bersama mimpi. Terlelap dalam, lautan emosi—salah. Kerikil melambung, menggelinding, berputar-putar bak komedi putar. Hingga berhenti dikarenakan mengenai sepatu orang. "Haah… semoga saja kandidatnya perempuan cantik…" lenguhnya _mupeng_.

 _PRANG!_

"Hn?"

Hingga _onyx_ -nya menemukan seorang wortel(?) hidup berkacamata— _uhk_. Seorang lelaki _ikkemen_ bersurai hijau berpakaian polo oranye dengan… boneka kodok di tangan—astaga. Kodok itu sudah pecah menjadi serpihan! Apa mungkin kerikil yang melambung itu penyebabnya?

"Hm… aneh. Sepertinya aku tadi mendengar suara…"

 _Satu._

 _Dua._

 _Tiga._

"Ke-KEROSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~"

 _Maygat. Keknya gue baru melakukan hal yang dapat membuat hidup gue terancam…_

Aura hijau-ke unguan mulai tampak disekitar tubuh si lelaki hijau. Maniknya berubah memerah. "SHARINGGAN— _ukh."_

 _(Author Note: maaf salah skrip)_

Maniknya berubah menghitam, alisnya naik keatas. _Uh-oh._ Sepertinya dia akan marah.

"Kh- _hiks_ ," _Eh? Lho? Kok nangis!?_ "Ke-kerosuke… _hiks_ , sehat-sehat ya di alam sana… _hiks_."

"Eh?" sementara Takao tertegun melihat adegan ini, si lelaki surai hijau malah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengumandangkan doa-doa untuk kodok hijau (sudah berubah jadi pecahan kaca) yang pergi kealam sana dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi(?).

 _Eh tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, cowok ini imut juga kalau lagi nangis._ Tanpa sadar, Takao malah mengeces menatapi wajah si surai hijau.

Manik _emerald_ -nya yang berkaca-kaca (efek air mata) bersembunyi dengan baik dibalik kaca mata. Pipi yang memerah, dan perkataan (doa-doa) yang (Seharusnya) hanya diucapkan pada orang-orang berhati polos. Bahkan kepolosan si surai hijau ini, dapat dilihat dari betapa bodohnya dia menyayangi benda mati—kodok porselen.

 _Oh—tunggu. Karakter orang ini… apa tidak mirip dengan kriteria…_

"AH!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsuntsundereman.**_

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued?**_

* * *

 ** _Kyuu's Note:_**

HULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~ *nangis darah* apa khabar minna!? *nangis aja* ada yang kangen uchi!? /GAAAAA/

akhirnya uchi yang lagi Hiyatyus ini bisa post multichap baru :v yang lain ga ditelantari ko :V hanya di tinggali /SAMA AJA PEA/ ga ko... masih dalam tahap pengetikan :V

well... niatnya uchi mau curhat, tapi ga jadi deh :v lupa mau ngomong apa.

yodah. ini fic idenya muncul pas lagi mau tidur seminggu yang lalu. diketik secara bertahap tanpa pengeditan sana sini(?) jadi hasilnya ya gini :v semrawut :V gaje. hati-hati aja malah sakit kepala abis baca ini :V

repyu nya ditunggu ya? :V lanjut engganya mah tergantung pembaca. BTW. uchi usahain ga ada unsur hvmv(?)nya :v.

oia. _**sepestiyal tengs tu mai pren(?) Gabriel Michaellis  **__(Gini kan tulisnya?)_ yang udah nyemangati uchi(?) buat ngetik lagi(?) :v tengkyu beb :* 3 (?) /apaan

fiks. oia (apaan lagi?) **mari kita do'a kan saudara kita yang terkena musibah crane di mekkah** itu ya. Uchi ga tau jelasnya, tapi yang pasti, itu kecelakaan. /iyalah terserah lu.

oke. ditunggu repyunya~ :3

dan selamat malming hoy **jones-tachi** :v (ngaca deh Kyuu. emang lu engga?)

(ga tau mau ngomong apa.)


End file.
